


Серьезный разговор

by PrettyPenny



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: Ладно, в принципе, она понимает, что это не ее дело. Барри волен встречаться с кем хочет, и как примерная сестра, пусть и не родная, Айрис не должна вмешиваться в его дела.





	Серьезный разговор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541793) by [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG). 



Ладно, в принципе, она понимает, что это не ее дело. Барри волен встречаться с кем хочет, и как примерная сестра, пусть и не родная, Айрис не должна вмешиваться в его дела.

Но ей так любопытно, что она почти одержима идеей! А еще журналистка, а Барри ее брат, и что она может с собой поделать?..

И он наконец-то кого-то встретил. Кого-то особенного, парня, благодаря которому его глаза светятся счастьем, голос полон восторга, а язык совершенно лишился костей. Она никогда не видела, чтобы Барри — чудаковатый ботаник Барри, который запинался каждые пять секунд, сморозив глупость, — так себя вел. Не видела его таким веселым и мечтательным, и чтобы он так ярко краснел, рассказывая, что его любимый человек делает своими руками. 

— Барри?

Разве странно, что она хочет увидеть этого загадочного парня своими глазами?

— Барри?..

Разве странно, что она хочет встретиться с ним и устроить ему допрос с пристрастием, познакомиться с ним как с членом семьи, потому что только серьезные отношения могут вызывать такой блеск в глазах?..

— Барри, а где?..

Разве странно...

...что она, прокравшись в гостиную, видит Барри, распластавшегося на диване с выражением ужаса на лице, и тут же, забыв обо всех своих планах, бросается к нему:

— Боже, Барри, что с тобой? Что случилось, никто же не умер?

— ...Привет, Айрис, — наконец произносит Барри после долгой паузы, и это совсем не обнадеживает. Его голос звучит так, словно перед ним пронесся хоровод из привидений: — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я, а... — она прикусывает губу и качает головой. Ей стоит пойти принести стакан воды или чего-нибудь покрепче — их отец на редкость плохо выбирает места для тайников, — но что-то ей подсказывает, что сейчас Барри нуждается в человеческом участии. — Обещаешь, что не будешь злиться?

Барри моргает, затем вздыхает, но так и не удостаивает ее взглядом. Ух ты, видимо, действительно что-то серьезное. 

— Почему я должен злиться?

— Потому что я пришла сюда, чтобы познакомиться с твоим новым парнем. — Ой, плохо-плохо, плохо как массовое убийство, как ядерное оружие и пять минут до конца света — вот так плохо, Барри убьет ее…

Но Барри в ответ на это признание лишь едва поворачивает голову. Его взгляд все так же неподвижен. Это ей что-то смутно напоминает, вот только что?..

— Прости меня, прости! Но ты сказал, что иногда он забирает тебя отсюда, и в последнее время ты так витал в облаках, и... и... Я просто хотела его увидеть. Как он относится к тебе, как улыбается и его руки... 

— Ох, — вздыхает Барри и снова замолкает. Надолго. Непроходящее чувство дежавю уже начинает напрягать. — Ничего страшного. Наверное. 

Она уже видела такое выражение лица, точно видела. Оставалось только вспомнить где. 

— Барри, пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Что происходит? Почему ты такой? Что-то случилось? Барри, что-то с папой?..

— Да, — отзывается Барри, и ее сердце на мгновенье замирает... Пока она не замечает, что он по-прежнему никак не реагирует, не паникует, просто смотрит, как будто на его глазах произошло что-то ужасное. — Ты же хотела познакомиться с Леном?

— Леном? — Она недоуменно моргает, пытаясь связать его слова. — Так зовут твоего парня?

— Вообще, его зовут Леонард, но мне нравится Лен, — без энтузиазма сообщает Барри и мотает головой. Кажется, его потрясенное выражение становится более понятным... — Вот и Джо тоже захотел с ним познакомиться. Сегодня, когда мы собирались на свидание.

...и тут Айрис вспоминает. 

О.

О боже.

— Барри, — произносит она в повисшей тишине. О да, она вспоминает выражение лица Эдди, когда отец впервые узнал, что они встречаются, и как долго тот оправлялся от шока. Все, что она может сделать для Барри, — плюхнуться рядом на диван и вместе пялиться в пространство. — Он все еще жив? Или папа сейчас закапывает в саду тело?

— Нет, — шепчет Барри, будто зачитывает смертный приговор. Бедняга, он еще долго будет приходить в себя: — Он улыбнулся и предложил Лену вместе выпить. 

О боже, все еще хуже, чем она предполагала. Она откидывается на спинку и бессильно стонет. 

— А он...

— Он согласился, Айрис. Он согласился, прежде чем я успел что-то придумать. А потом он сел в машину Джо, и они уехали...

И снова наступает тишина, которую Айрис не в состоянии прервать. 

— Они ведь не поубивают друг друга, правда? — с надеждой спрашивает Барри спустя пять минут жуткого молчания, которые кажутся вечностью. — По крайней мере, один из них вернется, да?

Она некоторое время раздумывает.

— Если хочешь, я могу поделиться с тобой Эдди? 

Стон Барри, долгий и мучительный, говорит сам за себя.


End file.
